The invention relates to spare tire carriers for motor vehicles and in particular to a spare tire carrier that conceals the spare tire in a stowed position under the bed of a truck when the spare tire is not needed and which allows the spare tire to rotate from under the truck bed such that the spare tire is readily accessible for the changing of a flat.
Owners of open motor vehicles such as pickup trucks have long been faced with a dilemma as to what to do with their spare tires. Usually the manufacturers have provided a place to store the spare tire either on the outside of the truck, such as on the side of the bed, or under the rear of the bed of the truck.
Stowing the spare tire by attaching it to an outside portion of the truck exposes the spare tire to pilfery and to vandalism.
Stowing the spare tire under the bed of the truck also has drawbacks. In particular, it is physically difficult to remove the spare tire from the stowed position, removal often includes laying on one's back to disengage the spare tire and then pull the tire from beneath the truck, which is especially troublesome in nonideal physical surrounding, such as snow or rain.